<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Love Is Meant To Heal, Then Why Does It Destroy Those Who Choose It? by IrishLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713453">If Love Is Meant To Heal, Then Why Does It Destroy Those Who Choose It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLover/pseuds/IrishLover'>IrishLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Haven't decided if someone will die yet, M/M, Rated T for language, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLover/pseuds/IrishLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demigod.</p><p>The word felt heavy on his tongue. He could barely whisper it aloud without a plethora of thoughts clouding his head. He often had moments like this. His thoughts would consume him for days before Jacob would approach him to help clear his mind.</p><p>Greek mythology was supposed to be just that; a myth.</p><p>But here he was, on a bus ride to God knows where to go fulfill his "destiny". </p><p>It was all a bit much.</p><p> </p><p>Title taken from a poem about Aphrodite</p><p> </p><p>***THE BOYZ CENTRIC***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter is just a character list of who is who. Keep in mind the members aren't the gods/goddesses themselves. They are their children. Hence, Demigod. </p><p>Also for those here for Stray Kids, this is centered around The Boyz, but Stray Kids play important roles as well (:</p><p>Last note is that the title and any further titles of chapters are not my own words. They are taken from different quotes I've read surrounding Greek Mythology. </p><p>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Zeus</strong> - King of the Gods and Goddesses and Ruler of Olympus (<em>Bang</em> <em>Chan</em>)<br/><strong>Poseidon</strong> - God of the Seas <em>(Hyunjin)</em><br/><strong>Hades</strong> - God of the Underworld and the Dead <em>(Changbin)</em><br/><strong>Aphrodite</strong> - Goddess of Love and Beauty <em>(Younghoon)</em><br/><strong>Athena</strong> - Goddess of Wisdom and Defense; Strategic and Fair War <em>(Changmin)</em><br/><strong>Ares</strong> - God of War; Brutal War <em>(Chanhee)</em><br/><strong>Apollo</strong> - God of Music, Healing, and Knowledge; Artemis' twin <em>(Hyunjoon)</em><br/><strong>Artemis</strong> - Goddess of the Hunt and Protector of Woman, Children and Animals; Apollo's twin <em>(Kevin)</em><br/><strong>Hephaestus</strong> - God of Fire and Forge (armory) <em>(Sangyeon)</em><br/><strong>Hermes</strong> - Messenger of the Gods <em>(Hyunjae)</em><br/><strong>Hestia</strong> - Goddess of the Hearth <em>(Jacob)</em><br/><strong>Demeter</strong> - Goddess of the Harvest <em>(Seungmin)</em><br/><strong>Dionysus</strong> - God of Wine and Pleasure <em>(Sunwoo)</em><br/><strong>Nike</strong> - Goddess of Victory <em>(Minho)</em><br/><strong>Eros</strong> - God of Sex; AKA Cupid <em>(Jisung)</em><br/><strong>Hercules</strong> - Completed 12 impossible tasks using strength <em>(Juyeon)</em><br/><strong>Midas</strong> - Everything touched turns to Gold <em>(Youngjae)</em><br/><strong>Satyrs</strong> - Junior Protectors <em>(Felix</em> and <em>Jeongin)</em><br/><strong>Centaur</strong> - Main Protectors, watches over magical beings and creatures <em>(Haknyeon)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Edited to not include w**jin anymore. Changes are as follows: Hak is now a centaur, most fitting considering he rides horses lol, Eric is now Midas' son. And Sunwoo will stay the same (I was considering changing his character which is mentioned in one of my last comments in the update.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you!!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hour of Our Departure Has Arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the beginning, the world was in a state of nothingness, which they called chaos. </p><p>Suddenly from light, came Gaia (the Earth), from her came Uranus (the sky), along with Tartarus (the underworld) and Pontus (the sea).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, Younghoon was often told that staring at strangers was rude. His group mother would constantly scold him for always gawking at random strangers. It was a bad habit of his, which he eventually broke (after one too many times of being punished). Now, he usually just keeps to himself as much as possible.</p><p>Back when he attended public school, there were many kids (mainly girls) that tried to befriend him. But he was never interested. He was perfectly fine only having Hyunjae and Jacob in his life. The other boys in their group home were okay, too, but he wasn't as close to them. He enjoyed keeping to himself. Really, he did. He wasn't very keen on change.</p><p>So, right now, in this moment, Younghoon was having a very hard time wrapping his head around what the two strange boys in front of him just said. He stared at them in disbelief, not even caring if he was being impolite. He could tell the other boys were equally as shocked, as well. But of course, Hyunjae, being Hyunjae, was the first to express his opinion.</p><p>"Fuck yes, I'm in! Anything to get me out of this house," he practically shouted, a little too enthusiastically. </p><p>The others turned to look at him, wide-eyes at his rather loud outburst.</p><p>"What?" He questioned with a raised brow, "It's not like you guys won't be with me."</p><p>He shrugged and immediately left to their shared rooms to go pack his things. And after a beat of silence, the other boys followed his lead.</p><p>Younghoon understood, he really did. The group home wasn't the best living situation any of them could be in. Their group mother was a nice lady, to an extent. But she was very strict on them; strict eating and bed times, no video games, no junk food, no outside friends. So Younghoon was sure the others were absolutely thrilled at the prospect of being "destined for something greater" if it meant they got to live somewhere else. Younghoon felt a gentle touch at his elbow. He snapped out of his reverie and turned to find Jacob looking at him apprehensively.</p><p>"Are you okay, Hoonie?" He asked concerningly.</p><p>Youngtown realized that he was only one, sans Jacob, who hadn't left to go pack up. The two boys who came to collect them were still in front of him, also giving him worried looks. The smaller of the two spoke up shortly after Jacob's question, noticing Younghoon's lack of an answer.</p><p>"Hey, it's going to be okay, mate," he assured with a wide grin and his signature Australian accent. The other boy nodded beside him, also giving him a kind-hearted smile and flashing his bracey but cute smile.</p><p>Younghoon took a long, deep breath before following Jacob upstairs to gather their things.</p><p>***</p><p>Younghoon was already exhausted even though they had barely left their home. Well what <em>was</em> their home. Looking out the back window of the bus they piled on, he could see his childhood house slowly fading into the distance. Until it was nothing more than a speck he was straining to see. He sighed heavily before facing forward in his seat, trying his best to get comfortable. </p><p>Demigod.</p><p>The word felt heavy on his tongue. He could barely whisper it aloud without a plethora of thoughts clouding his head. He often had moments like this. His thoughts would consume him for days before Jacob would approach him to help clear his mind. But this was different, one even Jacob couldn't fix.</p><p>Greek Mythology was supposed to be just that; a myth. But here he was, on a bus ride to God knows where, to go fulfill his "destiny." It was all a bit much.</p><p>He could feel Jacob's worrying gaze on him but he didn't want to face him right now. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his feelings with anyone. So he opened for a nap instead. Maybe when he woke up, this would all be a really crazy dream. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I mention this was a slow burn?</p><p>Thanks for reading! (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everything Is More Beautiful Because We're Doomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Known as The Olympians,  Zeus, his siblings, and his children defeated The Titans and dammed them to hell.</p><p>Now they rule over the natural world from Mount Olympus.</p><p>Zeus became the God of the Sky and King of the Gods.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghoon was jostled awake by the bus breaking a little too hard while coming to a stop.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, not a dream. But definitely still a nightmare.</em>
</p><p>He glanced outside to take in his whereabouts, but all he could see was a long, continuous road surrounded by trees that looks like the extended for miles.</p><p>
  <em>Great, the middle of nowhere.</em>
</p><p>The two boys who collected them, Felix and Jeongin if he remembered correctly, both appeared to look relieved. Felix instructed them to leave their belongings behind and to follow him off the bus. He assured them their stuff would be brought to their cabins later.</p><p>They gathered in the nearby grass momentarily, before Felix continued on, heading towards the forest. Younghoon could tell some of the others were a bit hesitant about walking through the woods, but no one said anything. Jeongin was the only one of them with a happy little grin plastered across his face, skipping along like a child at an amusement park.</p><p>They walked for a while before reaching a clearing amongst the trees. Felix stopped and signaled for everyone to wait. What happened next was something Younghoon never thought he'd witness. As if by some other worldly magic, an enormous gated entry way appeared out of thin air; plated in gold and standing proudly before them. </p><p>"HOLY SHIT!"</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjae.</em>
</p><p>A few of the others murmured their agreements of bewilderment (sans Jacob who quietly berated Hyunjae for swearing). Suddenly, the gate slowly creaked open and Felix motioned for them to follow him again. However, the boys were still too in shock to move. </p><p>"Don't be shy, guys! This isn't even the best part." Jeongin piped up with glee, ushering them forward. At this point, Younghoon wouldn't be surprised if he saw a unicorn roaming around. </p><p>***</p><p>"Alright guys, take a good look around!" Felix spoke. "This is your new home! Here you will spend your days avidly learning and training to become leaders and warriors if and when needed."</p><p>"Which probably won't happen anytime soon, but it's better safe than sorry." Jeongin added.</p><p>"Exactly, Innie," the former continued, "Your classes are specifically designed to help you learn and control your individualized skills. However, since you all are new, everything for now will just be basic training."</p><p>Felix talked a bit more about the camp before telling them they were headed to the central meeting grounds to meet the leaders. </p><p>While they followed Felix and Jeongin through the camp, Younghoon took in the scenery. Their "new home" consisted of a multitude of man-made huts seemingly fashioned from trees, leaves, and other natural elements. There were plenty of trails that broke off into different directions, leading to places Younghoon couldn't see. They passed several people practicing what he assumed were battle tactics; many of them mock sword fighting and shooting arrows at nearby target boards. </p><p>As they continued to trek through the campers, Younghoon started to notice a few guys and girls starting in their direction. Normally, he wouldn't bat an eyelash at the attention (considering they were new), but the strange feeling he had made him feel different. Jacob noticed it, too. He kept glancing between Younghoon and the other campers with a perplexed look. Even Hyunjae slowed his pace to fall in step beside them.</p><p>"Is it just me or are they all staring at Younghoon?" he whispered, his eyes darting to a group of nearby giggling girls.</p><p>"No," Jacob answered, "I noticed it, too."</p><p>"I highly doubt it. They're probably looking at all of us." Younghoon responded. Still, he felt uncomfortable and out of place.</p><p>As if sensing his discomfort, Felix whipped around to eye the three of them before his gaze shifted to the slowly forming crowd.</p><p>"Yah, you lot get back to class! There's nothing to see here!" Except it wasn't Felix's deep voice that saved them.</p><p>Behind Felix stood and a man and <em>Wait, what the hell is that?? Are those horse legs?!</em></p><p>And Younghoon fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my best :(</p><p>Also I'm hoping the chapters will be longer after this one. I got excited to put chapters out so I cut the first one in half while I was still editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beauty Has Always Been Deadlier Than The Battlefield You Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In literature, Ares represents the violent and physical untamed aspect of war.</p><p>Which is in contrast to Athena, who represents military strategy and generalship as the goddess of intelligence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghoon slowly opened his eyes, a groan tumbling out from between his lips. His head was throbbing. He winced in more pain as he tried to sit himself up.</p><p>"Woah, careful there," a gentle voice spoke from the doorway. </p><p>A small, petite guy strode over to his bedside and carefully helped him into a sitting position. </p><p>"Careful, you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted and fell to the ground."</p><p>The boy then held his hand out, which encased two little pink pills and some water. And <em>okay those definitely weren't in his hand before</em> but Younghoon was still too out of it to question it. Instead, he gratefully took them and swallowed them instantly. </p><p>"There you go," the boy said with a gummy smile, "My name is Heo Hyunjoon by the way; I'm the main healer here."</p><p>With his pain somewhat alleviated, Younghoon finally managed a good look at the other. He was definitely younger than him, if his child-like features were anything to by. He expressed as much to Hyunjoon, which earned him a hearty laugh, his eyes crinkling up cutely.</p><p>"Very true," he responded, slightly chuckling, "but I've been here practically since birth, so don't you worry. Plus my father is Apollo, God of Healing, so I assure you I am quite qualified."</p><p>Younghoon hummed his acknowledgement before taking another sip of his water cup. An awkward silence settled over them as Hyunjoon continued to stand near him, fixing him with a stare. Eerily similar to the campers from before. Younghoon shuddered with the same uncomfortable feeling. He cocked one eyebrow up in question and Hyunjoon immediately shook his head in quick successions before turning and walking away. His face blushed a pale pink.</p><p>"Uhh, sorry, heh..." Hyunjoon cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed one hand over the nape of his neck, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I wasn't even aware I was staring."</p><p>Younghoon furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well they kind of warned me about you, so I was trying to keep my distance. But since I'm the main healer here, I had to make sure you were okay. And I didn't expect you to wake up so soon; I've been waiting for Chan. But then you did and then our eyes caught and I'm really sorry for making things weird and--"</p><p>"Wait, hold up!" Younghoon interjected, effectively silencing the poor rambling boy. "What are you going on about? Who warned you about me? And why?"</p><p>Hyunjoon blinked at him in response. "Have they not told you anything, yet?"</p><p>"Not really. Just the whole 'you're destined for greatness' spiel."</p><p>Hyunjoon hummed in realization, "Hmm, well I guess you did faint before Hak could speak with you, so that makes sense."</p><p>Younghoon was still at a loss. "So are you going to explain it to me or...," he trailed off.</p><p>"Oh, right. Sorry!" </p><p>He then went on to explain how Younghoon was the son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Apparently the reason people kept staring at him was due to the fact that he was "the most handsome and beautiful man to ever exist." Which okay, Younghoon found that statement completely absurd. </p><p>"But it's true!" Hyunjoon tried to affirm, "Not even Juyeon or Hyunjin can compare and they are both known to be really handsome and good looking as well. It's literally written in history!"</p><p>Younghoon didn't know who those people were but he was tired of asking questions. Just being the son of Aphrodite was enough information for one day. He could tell the conversation was over, so he politely asked to rejoin the others. Hyunjoon nodded his approval before sending him on his way.</p><p>He was just exiting the room when someone bumped into him rather harshly. But the person kept walking without even so much as an apology or glance in Younghoon's direction. He was muttering profanities while he kept an angry pace towards Hyunjoon.</p><p>"What did Chanhee do this time?" He faintly heard Hyunjoon ask before wandering outside.<br/>He surveyed his surroundings, trying to catch wind of where to go before he heard another voice coming from his right. A sweet, heavenly voice.</p><p>"You look lost."</p><p>Younghoom whirled around only to be met with the most angelic and softest person he has ever seen. The other boy's hair was a pretty shade of pastel pink, carelessly styled to frame his smooth, round face. His lips looked supple and plush; his figure was very dainty looking. However, his piercing brown eyes and haughty stance told a different story.</p><p>He stood against a nearby tree, arms crossed and a smirk adorning his soft lips. Younghoon was confused as to how he was supposed to be the most handsome person anyone's ever seen with such a sight before him.</p><p>"See something you like?" The mystery boy asked smugly. He pushed himself off the tree and walked over to Younghoon's space. "Because I do."</p><p>Younghoon flushed at the way this boy was openly flirting with him. He hastily shrank back into himself. The other boy laughed sweetly before backing up a little and extending his hand out.</p><p>"I'm Choi Chanhee, son of Ares, God of War. But don't worry. I already know who you are."</p><p>Younghoon gulped, "Y-you do?"</p><p>"Yes, pretty, I do. The whole camp does. Although I will admit I don't actually know your name."</p><p>Younghoon flushed again at the pet name. "It's Younghoon. Kim Younghoon."</p><p>Chanhee's smile grew wider. "Well Kim Younghoon, it's nice to make your acquaintance." He replied while leaning down to kiss his hand. Younghoon was taken aback by the forwardness of this boy.</p><p>"Typical Chanhee. Always flirting with the newest thing," snarled a voice from behind Younghoon.</p><p>Which means...he turned around. It was the boy from before, the one who ran into him. And he had the same look of anger and annoyance on his face as he did before, if not worse.</p><p>Chanhee lost his smile and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Whatever, Changmin! I actually came to check on you to see if you were okay, but since you're still talking shit, I'm just going to assume that you're perfectly fine. You overreacted for no reason."</p><p>"Overreacted?! You lit me on fire, Chanhee! Again! How is that overreacting??"</p><p>"I already told you that it wasn't me. So take your stupid head elsewhere with your stupid attitude and your stupid hair and your stupid--"</p><p>"Okay, maybe we should just--," Younghoon tried to interject and ease the escalating situation.</p><p>"Shut up, Chanhee!" the other boy, Changmin cut him off, "Just shut up. I'm tired of hearing your voice. We both know it was you, I don't know how you learned that or where for that matter, but I KNOW it was you. You can't fool me."</p><p>"Don't you think if I learned such a skill I would share it with the almighty, ever skilled, obnoxiously great Changmin--"</p><p>"Alright that's enough you two!" Boomed yet another voice.</p><p>All these new voices were giving Younghoon a headache on top of his headache.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the chapters are so short! I have a lot of it written, just editing little by little per day.</p><p>There's a lot of characters so I don't want to overwhelm the plot by introducing them all at once (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Born From The Sea; Lonely and Willing to Swallow The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Desire.</p><p>The Greek word 'Aphros' means foam; thus she was born from the white sea foam.</p><p>Produced by Uranus' (heaven) genitals that were cut off and thrown into the sea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shaggy, blonde haired boy made his way over to them. He placed himself directly in between Changmin and Chanhee. Younghoon sensed he was of some authority with the way the boy presented himself. He shrank back from the pair, not wanting to get in trouble on his first day. Fainting was already embarrassing enough. </p><p>"Changmin, I'm glad to see you are okay. If you're feeling up to it, your assistance is actually needed in Hand to Hand Combat Lv.3. Please make your way over there."</p><p>"And, Chanhee," he continued. "Please go help Changbin and Hyunjin with the bonfire preparations, since your classes are done for the day."</p><p>And just like that, the two boys dispersed to their tasks. The brown haired boy, Changmin, left without sparing a glance, while Chanhee sent a wink in Younghoon's direction before skipping off. </p><p>The remaining boy finally turned his attention to Younghoon, his once tight lipped features morphing into a warm, genuine smile. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Bang Chan, son of Zeus, God of the Sky. But the others just call me Chan," he spoke kindly. "I am the head trainer here and do my best to oversee all the students."</p><p>After introductions, Chan led him back to the main meeting grounds, where he fainted. The four-legged horse man was no where in sight and neither were any of his friends. He missed them already.</p><p>Chan informed him to wait outside the nearby hut, while he went to retrieve his cabin assignment and schedule. He came back a few moments later with a few papers in his hand that he was looking over.</p><p>"Alright, so normally we put all the new arrivals to room together. But since your group is the last of us, we've decided to split everyone up."</p><p>This caught Younghoon's attention, "Wait, what do you mean <em>the last of us</em>?"</p><p>"Ah, right, you missed Haknyeon's introductory speech." Chan realized. "Well, for starters, there are only a certain number of demigods and magical beings alike down here on Earth. A few of us were placed within the camp since birth, such as Hyunjoon, whom you've met, and myself, for example. Others like Juyeon, Minho, Jisung, and a few others whom you'll get to know, arrived a bit later."</p><p>"Haknyeon was also placed here at birth," he continued, "As you could probably tell, he isn't exactly human; he's a centuar. Him and I have been running this camp ever since. Since you and your friends are the last known demigods, you were placed in the human world for your safety. But now we're ready for you, so here you are."</p><p>Younghoon blinked. It was a lot to take in. Chan gave a meek chuckle in response to his blank expression. </p><p>"Don't worry, Younghoon, you'll adjust easily. I assure you. The first day is always a little overwhelming."</p><p>Then Chan informed him that that he had other matters to attend to. He pointed him in the direction of the cabins and told him a boy named Hyunjin would be waiting for him.</p><p>And then he was on his own.</p><p>*****</p><p>Surprisingly, Younghoon found his new housing easily enough, only stopping to take in all the beautiful nature that surrounds him. It really was breathtaking here. The full trees, the sparkling blue water, the carefully built huts and cabins. Even the grass seemed magical. Or maybe he was losing it at this point.</p><p>As he approached his designated cabin, another boy, presumably Hyunjin, was waiting outside for him. And again, how was Younghoon supposed to believe that he was apparently the most handsome person alive when people like Chanhee, and now Hyunjin, existed.</p><p>Hyunjin was a tall boy, such a Younghoon, with medium length, jet black hair. His face structure literally seemed like the God's themselves sculpted it (they might have). The closer he got, the more nervous he was. What kind of camp has all these cute boys running around?</p><p>"Hello, I'm Hwang Hyunjin," the handsome boy greeted, "Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea."</p><p>Younghoon quickly became distracted by the boy's eyes, which he could see clearer now that he was closer. They were bright blue. But not just any blue, crystal clear sea blue. In fact, Younghoon tilted his head slightly when he noticed that Hyunjin's eye were actually sparkling and moving like water. He thought his own eyes were playing tricks on him.</p><p>"Yes, they're real," Hyunjin giggled, <em>actually giggled</em>, bringing him out of his reverie. His lips were quirked up into a familiar flirtatious grin, but he let that thought go.</p><p>Younghoon blushed at being caught. Now he was the one staring at people. The other boy laughed innocently at his embarrassment and reassured him that it happens all the time.</p><p>"Haha, moving on. Your belongings are already in your cabin. And your other roommates are not here yet, per Chan's request. It was actually rather hard to place you, so if there's any initial problems, it's best to let Chan or Haknyeon know."</p><p>"Wait, why was it hard to place me?"</p><p>Hyunjin giggled again, "Ah- because of who you are. The son of Aphrodite is no mere title. And your powers are already very present, even without you realizing it. Even <em>I</em> am having a hard time conversing with you."</p><p><em>That explains</em> <em>the giggling.</em></p><p>"The classes here should teach you how to control them," Hyunjin continued, "But for now, your aura is all over the place, kind of like a broken metronome. I'm sure you've probably noticed quite a few people staring and/or even flirting with you. I assure you, it's completely unintentional on anyone's part."</p><p>
  <em>So that boy, Chanhee, must have been affected by whatever I was doing.</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin continued to talk to him about his roommates. There were two boys, Sangyeon and Seungmin. Sangyeon was one of the older ones, so he is more trained and controlled that the others. Hyunjin said he would barely be affected. The other boy, Seungmin, isn't as trained, but he is apparently very smart. Hyunjin said he would be able to adapt quickly to Younghoon's presence. </p><p>"I know it's been a long day for you, but you'll get used to the flow of things soon. And lastly your schedule," Hyunjin grinned, "Sangyeon will be able to help you find your classes. They start in a week after everyone's adjusted to living here."</p><p>And with that Hyunjin said he was off to go prepare for some big bonfire happening later in the evening. Younghoon was left alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Honestly, no matter how many times his situation was explained to him. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was actually here. That he was actually the son of some magical being in the sky. And what kind of powers could he possibly put to good use with his "beauty"? </p><p>He felt inadequate. But most of all he felt extremely tired. The whole day was rather eventful. Even though he was sure he got plenty of sleep while unconscious in the infirmary, he still felt another wave of sleepiness wash over him.</p><p>He entered his cabin and found his belongings by an unused bed. Without unpacking or preparing his bed, he found himself lying down and dozing off.</p><p><em>Just for a</em> <em>few minutes,</em> was his last thought before drifting off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beauty Is Dangerous But Intelligence Is Lethal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daughter of Zeus, Athena was not born of a woman. She leaped from his forehead, armored and fully grown.</p><p>Of all the Gods, she was most devine. Grey eyes glinted as she broke into the sky.</p><p>Fierce and Loyal, she fought to protect those closest to her. She was relentless but fair in her mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghoon was awoken by a gentle nudge to his arm. He swatted it away out of habit. It usually signaled to Jacob or Hyunjae that he didn't want to be bothered. Another nudge. This time with a little more force.</p><p>"Hey, uhh...." a quiet, gentle voice started before trailing off.</p><p>Younghoon blearily opened his eyes, slowly blinking a few times. He blindly looked up at the new figure standing before him.</p><p>"Hey. I'm sorry to wake you, but I was told to fetch you for the bonfire." </p><p>
  <em>Dang, how long was I asleep for.</em>
</p><p>"Oh right, sorry. I was really tired," he replied to the boy.</p><p>"No worries! I'm Seungmin, by the way, son of Demter, Goddess of Harvest. Our other roommate, Sangyeon, is just outside. We didn't want to overwhelm you."</p><p>Now that Younghoon regained his bearings, he finally took in his new roommate, giving him a once over. He was averagely built with a very round and soft face; almost puppy-like. His ash brown hair was neatly fixed upon his head, accompanied by large round spectacles placed over his eyes. Overall, he was a cute boy. And he was still staring at Younghoon. And not just staring, he was <em>staring.</em> Like the others.</p><p>Suddenly, Seungmin blinked a couple times and stumbled backwards. His face heated up in embarrassment at being caught in such an act.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I was trying really hard to focus, and I have no idea what came over me! I mean I know <em>what</em> because they told me. But still! I am so sorry, I'm a horrible roommate already." The boy wailed and actually started to tear up.</p><p>Younghoon hesitantly reached out for the clearly distressed male, but swiftly retracted his hand. It probably wasn't a good idea to touch anyone just yet.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay...really." He tried assuring Seungmin, "I'm just going to have to get used to it, right?"</p><p>Younghoon cracked a tiny smile to ease the awkward atmosphere that entered the room. Upon scanning Younghoon's face to make sure he wasn't upset, Seungmin gave a tiny smile back. Then he told him to dress comfortably and left to wait outside. Small sniffles could still be heard as he left to give Younghoon privacy to change. </p><p>Rummaging through his suitcases, he found a loose pair of black joggers and an old Nirvana t-shirt of Jacob's. He ruffled his hand through his hair a few times, then deemed himself ready. He laced up his sneakers and headed outside to find Seungmin and another boy, who he assumed was Sangyeon.</p><p>The other boy gave him a warm smile before extending his hand out and introducing himself. He was the son of Hephaeatus, God of Fire and Forge, which he told Younghoon meant that he makes armor and weapons for the camp. And just like Chan had said, Sangyeon seemed unfazed by him, which was nice for once.</p><p>The three of them then made their way to where this bonfire was taking place. Upon arriving, the first people Younghoon noticed were the two boys who brought him here, Felix and Jeongin, if he remembered correctly. He was definitely surprised to see them both standing on horse legs as well. He actually did a double take because <em>how the heck did they manage to hide those so well earlier!</em></p><p>Felix noticed him first and pulled Jeongin along to greet the trio.</p><p>"Hey, Younghoon! Glad to see you're feeling better." Felix relayed ecstaticaly, "Innie, here, was so upset that one of our first charges fainted while under our care."</p><p>At the mention of his name, Jeongin shyly faced towards the ground, his ears turning red.</p><p>After also greeting Seungmin and Sangyeon, the five of them entered the clearing in front of them. Younghoon's attention was immediately captured by the humongous display in the center. When they said bonfire, Younghoon pictured a small fire with everyone spread around it sitting on tiny logs and roasting marshmallow while singing silly songs. But the longer he stared a the scene before him, the more Younghoon realized how stupid he was for even thinking that they would be playing into human traditions so simply. </p><p>No, what stood before him was an unholy amount of tree limbs stacked tall, while also perfectly arranged into a teepee shape. The creation was currently burning brightly with the flames casting the perfect orange glow upon the scene. Around it were neatly carved stumps made for sitting. There were already lots of people dancing and mingling; the music was blaring music in the background.</p><p>Yeah, this is a party. (If the red cups and already prominent blushes on most people's faces were anything to go by.) And Younghoon hated parties with a passion.</p><p>After taking in the scene playing out around him, he promptly turned to Seungmin before asking, "Is this mandatory?"</p><p>Seungmin turned to him and shook his head, but it was actually someone else who spoke.</p><p>"No, it's not mandatory, but where were a handsome thing like you want to run off to anyways."</p><p>
  <em>Chanhee.</em>
</p><p>Younghoon whipped around so quick, his vision became a little spotty. There was Chanhee standing smugly behind them. He had two cups in his hands, and his signature flirtatious smirk adorning his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Seungmin roll his eyes before excusing himself and Sangyeon. Not before Sangyeon told Chanhee to behave himself.</p><p>"I always do." Younghoon could tell he was being sarcastic. </p><p>"So lover boy, interested in a nice, refreshing beverage?" Chanhee asked, stretching his arm out to hand him one of the cups. Younghoon swallowed thickly while looking at the boy's outstretched hand. The cup was full to the top with a clear red liquid and gave off a pungent smell. It did not look appealing in the slightest.</p><p>"No thanks, I don't drink." He answered softly. He cast his eyes downwards in hopes to not affect the other boy.</p><p>Chanhee, however, only crowded closer into his space. He gently lifted up Younghoon's chin with his dainty finger.</p><p>"It's not alcohol, lovely. But I do have some if you fancy," he replied sweetly yet somehow also dangerously.</p><p>Youngtown hesitantly took the cup and declined the offer for alcohol. He took a small sip and instantly a bitter taste filled his mouth. He scrunched up his face and swallowed regretfully. Chanhee watched his reaction carefully and let out a small breathy laugh before bringing his own cup to his lips to take a long swig.</p><p>"So, Kim Younghoon," and Younghoon was taken aback by the actual use of his name by the boy, "Care to share your power with me? I heard the son of Aphrodite is an outstanding kisser."</p><p>Younghoon promptly choked on his drink and turned fifty shades of red. He stammered out that he has never been kissed before looking around to find someone to save him from this now embarrassing conversation. It's not that he thought Chanhee was unpleasant, but his straightforward antics were becoming a little much for his extremely shy self.</p><p>One part of him put together that Chanhee was only acting like this because of Younghoon's supposed "aura". But the other part feels like Chanhee really knows what he's saying and doing. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout of the other boy's name.</p><p>"Chanhee!" It was the boy he argued with at the infirmary. He couldn't remember his name.</p><p>Chanhee rolled his eyes before turning to face the boy calling him. Said boy was marching up to the pair with an angry look gracing his features. Seems like a pattern between those two, but that wasn't any of his business.</p><p>"Why are you here?? We're supposed to be practicing right now."</p><p>His tone was ice cold. A small involuntary shiver ran through Younghoon's body. Luckily, the two boys didn't seem to notice.</p><p>Chanhee produced another eye roll. Younghoon was sure they would get stuck.</p><p>"In case you haven't noticed, there's a party going on, Chang."</p><p>"In case <em>you</em> don't remember, you told me you were going to skip it to practice with me." The other boy (Chang?) quipped right back.</p><p>Chanhee's face softened a moment before side eyeing Younghoon sweetly.</p><p>"Yes, but that was before I knew Younghoon was going to look this delectable tonight."</p><p><em>But I'm just in simple house clothes, </em>he thought while his face heated up again.</p><p>"Well simple or not, darling, you still look sexy."</p><p><em>Wait, did</em> <em>I say that out loud??</em></p><p>"No." Changmin answered. </p><p>
  <em>Okay what the hell!</em>
</p><p>Chanhee giggled, "you're cute when you're confused." Now it was Changmin's turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>"It's a couple's power that Changmin and I can do when we're near each other; read minds that is. It's part of our battle strategy since both of our parents deal with the art of war."</p><p>And now he had to deal with mind readers. Younghoon just couldn't catch a break. <em>Wait, did they hear that??</em></p><p>Chanhee chuckled, clearly amused, while Changmin's face remained stoic.</p><p>"Yo-you two are a couple?" He stuttered. He was embarrassed that Chanhee's boyfriend had caught him flirting with Younghoon (again!).</p><p>"No!" "No!" They barked at the same time.</p><p>At this point, Younghoon could tell Changmin was getting annoyed.</p><p>"Look, Chanhee. If we aren't going to practice then I'm going to bed. And then you can explain to Chan and Haknyeon why we aren't prepared for our next skills assessment."</p><p>Younghoon could quite literally feel the other boys anger radiating through his body. It sort of made Younghoon angry, too, but he wasn't sure why. He had nothing to be upset about. So, why was he mad now?? He thought about asking, but decided to keep it to himself for now. And if the other two heard his thoughts, then they didn't speak on it.</p><p>"Alright, alright calm down. Geez."</p><p>Chanhee sent an apologetic smile towards Younghoon before heading off first away from the bonfire. Changmin gave him a weird look but didnt really acknowledge him much more before also turning and following Chanhee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait! Hopefully this is still a good story (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Falling In Love Is Dying By Cupid's Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eros is the God of Lust, Love, and Sexual Intercourse.</p><p>Often regarded as the protector of homosexual love between men.</p><p>Known as Cupid to the human world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsure of what just transpired, Younghoon decided to put it aside for now. Rather, he fixated on the still full cup in his hand. The pungent odor filled his senses once more as he gave another tentative whiff. His nose crinkled up in disgust. He looked around to try and seek some sort of trash can. That's when he noticed another boy walking towards him.</p><p>He was a smaller boy with chestnut brown hair and adorably plump cheeks. He beamed a wider, toothy grin when he realized he had been noticed. Younghoon tensed imperceptibly.</p><p>"I can take that off your hands if you want." He propositioned while pointing his slender finger towards Younghoon's cup.</p><p>Wordlessly, Younghoon handed over the cup, to which the other responded by downing it in one go. </p><p>"Don't worry about Changmin and Chanhee. They're always like that. Lover's quarrel and all." the other expressed nonchalantly.</p><p>"So they <em>are</em> together?"</p><p>The other, who still remained nameless, chortled out loud. </p><p>"Ha, something like that."</p><p>Younghoon thought about asking another question about them, but decided against it. He didn't want anyone to think he was keen when he was only inquisitive. </p><p>"So what's your name, by the way?" He asked instead.</p><p>The boy's eyes shifted to saucers. "Oh crap! I forgot to introduce myself! How dumb of me... I'm Han Jisung, son of Eros, God of Sexual Attraction. Basically, my dad is Cupid."</p><p>Jisung spoke of 'sexual attraction' so casually that he had Younghoon's face flushing. If Jisung noticed, he didn't convey anything.</p><p>"Hey, I have to go find my boyfriend, but it was nice talking to you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I know a lot!"</p><p>And with that, he bounded away. Younghoon wondered if he was always so lively. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Shortly after, Haknyeon and Chan summoned everyone's attention for a typical "welcome" speech. They also let them know that training would start back up for everyone in the coming week. After their quick spiel, the party continued to rage on.</p><p>Jisung ended up bringing his boyfriend, Minho, back over to meet him. They told him he is the son of Nike, Goddess of Victory; which also makes him the fastest runner at camp (and probably Earth). Hyunjin also came over to see how he was fairing so far. Naturally, Younghoon blushed under his intense gaze, Hyunjin's piercing blue eyes locked on his own. He answered respectfully and then turned to introduce himself to Hyunjin's companion. </p><p>The short boy introduced himself as Changbin, son of Hades, God of the Underworld. And if Hyunjin's eyes were considered icy, sapphire and intimidating, then Changbin's practically rivaled with his own fiery, crimson eyes. They practically looked fake, and undoubtedly made him look frightening despite the younger's height. As if sensing his uneasiness, Changbin promptly assured him that his red eyes meant he was placid and content; his sullen obsidian eyes, however, would be another story.</p><p>Jacob and Hyunjae also reunited with their friend later on in the evening. Habitually, Younghoon would be at ease around them, but they, too, brought along fresh faces. A remarkably brawny boy named Juyeon who's father is Hercules and a quirky but cute boy named Kevin Moon; son of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Protector of all things gentle (whatever that means). He also happened to be Hyunjoon's brother. Which made sense.</p><p>As they mingled, less Younghoon chatting and more him passively observing, he took notice of the way Hyunjae blatantly ogled Juyeon, and of Jacob and Kevin's shy back and forth glances.</p><p><em>Unbelievable. Day one and I'm already</em> <em>a </em><em>fifth wheel.</em> </p><p>Overall. It was an exhausting night for Younghoon. It felt like years worth of interactions. He could not wait to go back to actual sleep instead of the small nap he took.</p><p>The bonfire's embers were slowly dwindling as it got later into the night. The noise level died down significantly as people started trickling out of the clearing. Hyunjae and Jacob had wandered off earlier after many puppy dog faces thrown at Younghoon, so they could leave with their new "friends". He saw Sangyeon leaving with the other leaders. And Seungmin had went back to the cabin early on to get rest for his 6am crop harvesting. So here he was. Alone again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The night sky was clear and riddled with bright stars gently twinkling, but still barely lighting up the atmosphere. Besides the fireflies illuminating the pathways and the moonlight from above, it was essentially dark as he walked along a pathway. Not that it really mattered as he didn't know if he was headed in the right direction or not. Nevertheless, he kept walking in hopes of getting lucky.</p><p>After sometime, he chanced upon another clearing, occupied by only a lone cabin. He knew it wasn't his, but the lights were on. He figured asking for help couldn't hurt. He quietly made his way over to the few stairs leading up to the wooden door. As he made his way up, the second stair creaked under pressure. His face pinched nervously.</p><p>Just as he was about to knock, he heard noises. His arm motion halted in place, suspending his fist midair just centimeters from the door. </p><p>Moans. Those were, with a doubt, moans coming from the other side. His eyes widened as realization hit him, and he reeled back in shock. His feet stumbling underneath him in the process, but he managed to catch himself on the stair railing before falling off. Despite his close save, the unmistakable sound of the stairs heavily creaking rang clear into the night. And while Younghoon could only dream the occupants on the opposite side could't hear him, this was a nightmare.</p><p>Not a moment later, the door was yanked open. The filter of light from the doorway cast a soft glow across Younghoon's face.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>It was Changmin who stood angrily in the threshold of the doorway. Changmin who also had no shirt on, revealing his slender and <em>very</em> toned torso. His hair was considerably mused up in different directions. Younghoon didn't have to play dumb to know why.</p><p>"What the actual fuck are you doing out here?!" And angry was an understatement. He was absolutely livid.</p><p>Younghoon scrambled with his apology, words tumbling out like a garbled mess. He was trying to look anywhere but at the sight in front of him. His words fell short on Changmin's ears, though, as the other boy continued to shout expletives at him.</p><p>"Damn, would you calm down, Chang? He's clearly here for me."</p><p>Chanhee appeared right over Changmin's left shoulder, looking in awfully similar state.</p><p><em>Of course. Of course it's Chanhee in the room with him. Of all people</em>.</p><p>"And what the hell is that supposed to mean??" Changmin barked angrily. Chanhee only gave a bemused smile.</p><p>Oops. Younghoon forgot they could do that.</p><p>"If you wanted to join in, precious, then you should have just asked nicely earlier."</p><p>Younghoon choked on his next words, the tips of his ears burning hot.</p><p>"T-that's not what I-I was doing." He tried to explain. "I-I'm just lost and looking for my cabin."</p><p>Changmin huffed irritably once more before turning and disappearing into his cabin. Chanhee gave Younghoon another once over before smirking and announcing he'd be right back to help. He left him alone briefly to go fix his state of undress, thankfully. Soon after, the pair took off back on the same path, heading the opposite direction this time.</p><p>Younghoon had so many thoughts churning in his head, but nothing he's bravely ask. The quiet shuffling of their feet dragging along the dirt was the only sound for minutes, before Chanhee finally spoke up first. </p><p>"If you have something to say, just say it, sweetheart."</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>"I thought you could only read minds when the two of you are together?"</p><p>"Ha, it doesn't take a mind reader to figure out that you're stuck deep in your thoughts. Just ask whatever you feel, and I'll do my best to answer honestly."</p><p>A beat of silence, and then...</p><p>"Are you and Changmin together?"</p><p>"We answered that earlier?"</p><p>"Yeah but what I just heard-"</p><p>"No. We're not nor will ever be together." Chanhee stated flatly, his playful lilt gone momentarily. "He gets on my nerves too damn much to have any actual feelings for him."</p><p>Another beat of silence.</p><p>"So...when he said earlier about practicing for a test, he really meant...." Younghoon trailed off.</p><p>Chanhee snorted. "Ha, no. We actually did practice. But we live together, too."</p><p>"So then you guys are friends with benefits?"</p><p>"No, not friends. It's a lot of hate sex really, but hey it works, so I'm not complaining."</p><p>"That's really confusing. Jisung told me you guys couldn't stand each other. And then from what I've witnessed, too."</p><p>"Ah, Jisung." Chanhe said sarcastically, but also somewhat fondly. "That boy always talk, doesn't he?"</p><p>No answer. </p><p>"Okay, my turn to ask questions." Chanhee spoke happily, his tone back to his normal.</p><p>Younghoon hummed in response.</p><p>"Did what you saw/heard turn you on?"</p><p>Younghoon's head whipped towards Chanhee, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "I-I-I, what?? N-no, I never said that!" He sputtered.</p><p>"Oh? No?" Chanhee quirked his eyebrow up, not even bothering to mention that they heard his thoughts over Changmin's body.</p><p>"No. I'm just not used to hearing things like that."</p><p>Chanhee pursed his lips. "Okay then, well do you find me attractive?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>
  <em>Why did I admit that so easily??</em>
</p><p>"But I'm not interested." He continued, his words quick to escape his mouth.</p><p>Quicker than he could even think. Almost like they were being forced out. He turned to Chanhee to see if he had some sort of clue as to why he spoke to automatically, but the boy acted none the wiser.</p><p>Before Younghoon could realize what was happening, he found himself harshly thrust up against the nearest tree. Chahee might be smaller than him, but his god-like strength was definitely being utilized as he caged Younghoon in between his arms. Their faces were mere inches apart, and the pink haired boy had his usual smirk splayed across his features.</p><p>His murky brown eyes were locked on Younghoon's. "Well what can I do to change that?" His voice suddenly lower and much more seductive than before.</p><p>Younghoon, being the gay man that he is, couldn't help but keen into the others' space. Sure. Chanhee was as attractive as they come. But that didn't mean he was going to mess around with him. Whatever he and Changmin had going on did not need a third person lurking about. Plus, if Younghoon ever did mess around with anyone, it would be with someone he was in love with. He was not intersted in flings. Which he explicitly relayed to Chanhee, while trying not to let his lower half get the better of him (considering how much pressure Chanhee currently had on him).The younger hummed thoughtfully before pulling away. </p><p>Younghoon felt a new wave of awkwardness blanket over them as they continued on like nothing happened. Well Chanhee was anyways. He went back to his normal (still flirty) self, even casually asking how Younghoon was liking things so far.</p><p>The small talk lasted only a few more minutes before they were back onto the correct path, which led directly to Younghoon's place. <em>(Finally)</em> Chanhee wished him a good night and then took off as quick as he spoke. Younghoon felt slightly bad, but it's not like the other boy has any real feelings for him anyways. </p><p>A small relief washed over him as he made his way inside. He immediately spotted his roommates' dark silhouettes sleeping on their respective beds. He quietly undressed and threw on comfier night clothes before slipping underneath his covers. He was too tired to even question who set up his bedding, but he assumed it was one of his roommates. He'd have to ask them tomorrow and thank them.</p><p>Younghoon could literally feel his body melting and seeping into the sheets. He was becoming one with the mattress. The same feeling you get when you've had a really long day and just come home and take a load off. It was almost heavenly. But not quite since his thoughts were still really loud.</p><p>He tried to think of happy memories; a trick he taught himself when he first got placed in the group home and didn't sleep for the first week. He thought of Hyunjae's bright smile and his uncanny ability to always message Younghoon in the middle of the night to 'get some rest'. (Which he received earlier during his walk back). Almost as if he could sense Younghoon was awake in the wee hours of the night even from the rooms apart. He thought of Jacob's soft, caring eyes and his ingenuity with ways to cheer Younghoon up. </p><p>He thought of how he missed being home-schooled and learning subjects like economics or political science. Technically, he was till being home-schooled, just a <em>very</em> different version. He never thought the day would come where he would actually admit to missing his chemistry lessons.</p><p>He could feel the drowsiness washing over him. His arms and legs like jello at this point. However, one bad thought kept lodging itself into his brain. He couldn't stop thinking about Changmin. He knew he didn't have feelings for the boy, but he did have a really nice body. And when he was angry, it just made his chest muscles flex even more. And his lips were all swollen <em>from---NO!</em> </p><p><em>Bad Younghoon! Why are you even thinking like this in the first place. He means nothing to you. Nor you to him</em>.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter seems rushed with introducing everybody. I'm trying to get everybody's introductions in so the story can progress smoother. I got frustrated with how many times I rewrote this part, so this is the result of that :/ </p><p>I'm still missing Eric, Sunwoo, and Haknyeon, but they're coming up. Sunwoo is the only other one who plays a main part. It's hard writing for 22 boys 🙃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Are The Reason I Am Strong, But Still You Are My Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hercules in the son of Zeus and the mortal woman, Alcmene.</p><p>After being neglected by Hera for being her illegitimate child, she passed him off to Athena, who in turn gave him some of her strength and power.</p><p>His strength and ability to endure hardships made him an inspirational figure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginning of training hit everyone hard. Younghoon was fortunate to not have his first class until the afternoon. But that didn't mean he wasn't awake just as early as the others. He could hear the moderately quiet shuffling of his roommates throughout the cabin as they clothed themselves and tended to their morning routines. He assumed it was still before six, seeing as Seungmin had been leaving earlier than that for the past few days for his crop harvesting.</p><p>The first day Seungmin had risen early was the morning after the bonfire. He accidentally woke Younghoon on his way out. He whispered out a sincere apology, and later explained to his newest member what his job exactly entails.</p><p>Seungmin is quite literally in charge of all the food they consume and the apparel they wear (if they choose). Every morning, he travels on foot to a distant field still within the camps' borders. He arrives just before the sun awakens from its slumber and checks on his previously planted crops to see if they're apt for harvesting. Then, as the sun rises for the day, Seungmin harnesses the first touch of light towards the bed of crops for reaping. After, he plants new seeds, sprinkles what minimal water energy he's allotted from the Gods, and then he's done for the day. And thus goes the cycle.</p><p>Upon hearing Seungmin's fascinating story of his main purpose, Younghoon gained a new sense of hope for his own soon to be power. (Something besides attracting horny males and females!) If he was going to be uprooted from his old life, then he at least wanted to be as useful in his new one.</p><p>His schedule had him starting his first "power control" class next week. This first week was reserved for learning basic combative moves, muscle building, and meditating to "cleanse his mind".</p><p>*****</p><p>Between their new training classes and learning everybody's names (plus trying not to get lost again after his misfortune the last time), Younghoon was already wearing thin. Currently, he, along with Hyunjae and Jacob, was finishing up his fifth and final combative training lesson for the week. </p><p>The first couple of classes were neither hard nor easy. Hyunjae and Jacob definitely exercised more than Younghoon regularly, so the sudden spike in physical activity was nothing to them. Younghoon, however, was struggling to adjust his stamina and endurance. Especially when weight training fell on the same day as his combative lessons. Like today.</p><p>Changbin was their teacher for the day, with Juyeon assisting him, much to Hyunjae's delight. (<em>"Do you see his muscles rippling?? I hope his shirt splits open!" "Eww, Hyunjae. Now is so not the time.</em>) And as the class pressed on, Younghoon could easily see why Juyeon was the son of Hercules. The broader boy naturally threw seventy pound bags of flour over his head with ease. Younghoon almost choked on his saliva as Changbin earnestly insisted that he could do it, too. </p><p>
  <em>There is no way in hell I can do that.</em>
</p><p>According to Juyeon, all of them were naturally stronger and faster than the average human. For their previous instructions, they had done the same exercise with thirty pound bags; and Younghoon had struggled with that.</p><p>Nevertheless, class continued on. Younghoon gave it his best, but he made zero progress and eventually threw in his white flag. His arms felt all mushy and very noodle-like, his thigh muscles were screaming in agony, and his face and neck were pouring sweat profusely. </p><p>He was the first to give up, while, no surprise, Hyunjae was the last. He barely succeeded and was now in a similar shape to Younghoon. But the admirable sparkle in Juyeon's eyes was most likely worth it to him. </p><p>As Younghoon laid on the ground, slowly trying to regain his breath, Changbin approached him. His small, bulky frame towered over Younghoon, temporarily shielding his sweaty face from the burning rays. His red eyes seemed less ghastly in the daytime. </p><p>"Don't feel discouraged, Younghoon. You did great today!" He praised cheerfully.</p><p>Younghoon snorted, "Really? Because I feel like I didnt do anything worthy today."</p><p>Changbin's smile only stretched wider, "No, no, you did great. I promise! It's not easy for everyone to tap into their non-human abilities the first week."</p><p>Younghoon hummed in acknowledge and gave Changbin a tight lipped smile before the other scurried off to the other trainees. No doubt also giving them words of encouragement as well. Makes sense, considering he's the teacher. Thus, his actions only further proved Younghoon's own self doubting thoughts.</p><p>*****</p><p>Along with combative lessons and weight training, they were also focusing on mediation practices. Once in the morning and once before bedtime. The morning class was more of yoga than meditating. They did poses and stretches to loosen their body up for the day. At night, they focused more on the mind and connecting to their inner most thoughts and feelings.</p><p>The first couple of sessions were taught by a boy named Youngjae. He too also appeared younger than Younghoon but his skills were sharp as far as he could tell. Youngjae is the son of King Midas, the infamous man told in stories where everything he touched turned to gold. A punishment bestowed upon him by Dionysus for his greed.</p><p>At first it was a bit awkward for him and another boy named Sunwoo, who's father is Dionysus, God of Pleasure, Wine, and Revelry. But like most fueds, it did not pertain to the children, so they got over it quickly. Youngjae talked about Sunwoo with hearts in his eyes, so whoever the boy was surely meant a lot to him.</p><p>On the down side, Youngjae was also fated to the same consequence...partly. He was still able to eat and drink as he pleases, but his luck ran out with everything and everyone else. Haknyeon and Sangyeon figured out a way long before to make resistant enough gloves for him to wear during the day. But his heart was still saddened at the fact that he would never be able to truly kiss Sunwoo.</p><p>Nonetheless, he still did his part around camp by leading meditation and yoga classes when needed. He also organized leisure time activities for the camp with Sunwoo, so he was not too disheartened by his situation. </p><p>After the first few sessions with him, Youngjae instructed them to continue his tactics in a more private area. One where they could focus on themselves without the presence of others. So, after Younghoon rested from Changbin's earlier lesson, he headed out into the company of the trees to start his nightly meditation.</p><p>If he was being honest, he didn't really think it was working, but he persevered anyways. During his first few lessons with Youngjae, he caught wind of a barely there feeling in his gut. His head felt a little fuzzy while his chest simmered with low warmth. But once he was on his own, he no longer felt the same feeling again. And of course, he was too embarrassed to ask for help, so he just kept hoping.</p><p>People still attempted to follow him around; until, Hyunjae usually drove them off with a glaring look. So, as he maneuvered through the camp trails, he tried to keep a low profile while on his quest to find a new secluded area. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He ended up finding a small cove hidden away between a bushel of heavily scented wildflower shrubs. The smell was a little intoxicating, but he was already tired of walking, so he settled. The dry grass and soil mixture crunched softly under his footing as he lowered himself comfortably to the ground. He sat in a cross-legged position with his palms resting on either of his knees, facing towards the sky.</p><p>Light condensation was already forming between his fingers and across his hands, making them a little clammy. He wiped them off quickly onto his shorts before closing his eyes to truly focus. Once shrouded in a fake darkness, he began.</p><p>He closed his mind to anything other than the sound of his own lethargic breathing. The faint sounds of the surrounding foliage rustled calmly in the background of his consciousness. He envisaged nothing but happy memories and peaceful sentiments, hoping to awaken whatever enigma is said to be within him.</p><p>He could almost feel something just on the cusp of his reality, when a voice spoke out.</p><p>"You know, I keep telling Chan that his mindless meditation classes are borderline abysmal. But he never listens."</p><p>Younghoon's eyes snapped open, his peaceful reverie fracturing completely. He was startled to find Changmin leaning against a tree trunk, mere feet away. Mainly because he never heard his approaching footsteps.</p><p>"You look absurd, by the way," he tutted.</p><p>"Gee thanks." Younghoon responded blankly.</p><p>Changmin half smirked at him while cocking his head to the side in humor at the older's clipped response.</p><p>"Doing it like <em>that</em> is never going to help. Especially not with your attitude."</p><p>Younghoon scrunched his features in confusion and annoyance. "My attitude??"</p><p>"Yes. Your attitude. Your I-barely-believe attitude," Changmin replied coolly.</p><p>At this statement, Younghoon picked himself up off the ground to level with the other.</p><p>"I don't have an attitude about anything. Clearly, I'm here. And clearly, I believe."</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to convince me. I don't care either way. I'm just letting you know that your heart and mind know you better than anyone else." Changmin paused, pretending to look in deep thought, "And judging from your friend's progress over your own, I'd say you don't. The Gods aren't just going to give you your power; You have to want it."</p><p>Younghoon blinked rapidly a few times trying to process everything Changmin was insinuating. </p><p>"I'm telling you, I DO want it. Are you even listening to me?" He replied irritably.</p><p>"Sure you do." Changmin chuckled amusedly.</p><p>Younghoon didn't understand why he was letting Changmin affect him this much, but he couldn't help his increasing prickliness towards the younger. Younghoon had very rare instances of getting angry. Most times, he deemed situations unworthy of his time. But Changmin was really getting under his skin.</p><p>Who was he to call him names and belittle his being? Trying to tell Younghoon as if it's his own body. Younghoon was trying to convey how hard he was working, but it seemed to fall deaf of the other's ears. So now, here Younghoon was, arguing in the middle of the forest with a boy he barely knows.</p><p>"You know what? Unless you're going to talk to me the right way, then I suggest you leave." He retaliated, his voice shaking. "If you don't like the way I'm being taught then take that up with the leaders. Not me."</p><p>
  <em>God, Younghoon, you need to calm down.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, I have," Changmin replied quickly. "They believe this is the easiest way...But apparently it's not easy enough for someone like you."</p><p>Changmin's tone held even and firm while Younghoon's was shaking from anger. His piercing gaze met Younghoon's rivaling glower. Younghoon could feel pin pricks of tears forming in his eyes. And between Changmin's calm appearance and the mirth dancing between his features, Younghoon felt like he was pushed over the edge of a cliff.</p><p>"GOD, FUCK OFF CHANGMIN!" He exploded, "You're not even helping; you're making it worse!"</p><p>Younghoon couldn't notice it himself, but Changmin saw it. His eyes scanned over the older's face quizzically, as he watched Younghoon's normally deep brown eyes flicker back and forth to a captivating, electric purple.</p><p>And although Younghoon was unaware of his color changing eyes, he did, however, take notice of the slow numbness currently spreading through his heart. His face felt like it was burning off, which contradicted the airy light feeling up in his head. </p><p>He couldn't explain what was happening quick enough before a flurry of emotions ran all the way up his body, straight out of his mouth. And even though he could physically hear himself speak, he could not feel the action. All he knew was a sudden deep voice spoke aloud.</p><p>"Changmin. Turn around and walk away."</p><p>The mysterious tone held no room for argument, which is what he was expecting. What he did not forsee was Changmin actually listening to him. Just like that. No backtalk or questions. No hesitation or glance back at Younghoon. No anything. Just the odd sight of his retreating back. Further and further away until he disappeared from Younghoon's line of sight.</p><p>His own body instantly returned to normal. He stretched his muscles out momentarily, while contemplating what had occurred.</p><p>His relaxed posture is the reason he was caught off guard when he suddenly collapsed to the ground in a unceremonious thud. The dizziness returned even stronger, while the rest of his body ached immensely. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to hopefully ease the sudden onslaught of fatigue.</p><p>"Having fun?" a voice asked facetiously. </p><p>Younghoon's eyes opened blearily to see Changmin once again standing before him. Almost like he never even moved.</p><p>"Was that real?" He asked weakly.</p><p>"Yes. You controlled me....briefly," Changmin responded, "And only because I let you. You're not strong enough yet to compell anyone for long."</p><p>"How?" Younghoon asked again, only managing short words at the moment due to his weakened state.</p><p>Changmin offered him a hand up this time. Younghoon took it only to let himself up into a sitting position before releasing it.</p><p>"CharmSpeak."</p><p>"........which is?"</p><p>"Your power. Was it not obvious?"</p><p>
  <em>Ahh, there's his snarky tone again.</em>
</p><p>"Clearly not," he rebutted.</p><p>Younghoon was annoyed and angry. But most of all he was weak and frail. He could barely keep his eyes open due to his extreme vertigo. He did not feel well at all.</p><p>"What did you do to me?" He whimpered out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it took awhile :( editing takes longer than I thought. Hope you're still interested :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Art of Living With a Ticking Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dionysus is the God of Pleasure, Wine, and Revelry. With his laid back attitude and his trickery, he is<br/>also known for his cruel ways. Once, he gave a great king the gift of turning everything he touched<br/>into gold. And thus the king's daughter was eventually turned a golden statue.</p>
<p>His nature was of dual personalities.</p>
<p>He could bring about joy and divine ecstasy. Or he could make his enemies suffer in blinding rage.<br/>Thus, the dual aspects of wine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you do to me?" He whimpered out.</p>
<p>Changmin didn't look particularly ruthless right now, but his current image also didn't really portray one of concern.<br/>If anything, his look was very cautious and curious as his eyes roamed over the other boy's weakening<br/>figure.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything bad. If anything, I helped you tap into your power. All the meditation bullshit is for the<br/>birds. This is the way I would teach if it wasn't for Chan and his self-righteous ways." Changmin answered with <br/>an annoyed tone and a slight eye roll.</p>
<p>"Well I can..see why he...doesn't" Younghoon managed to gasp out, "Everything fucking hurts right now."</p>
<p>"You'll get used to it. Being immortal isn't easy."</p>
<p>
  <em>IMMORTAL?!</em>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Changmin helped Younghoon with their long trek back to the main grounds. He took him to Hyunjoon's infirmary, and<br/>left him at the entryway without so much as a further explanation to either boy, before taking off again. It was a<br/>weird interaction with the boy. Younghoon thought the other hated him. Not that the way he was feeling right now was<br/>any indication of how the younger felt about him, considering he felt like shit.</p>
<p>"So, care to explain what happened out there, or would you prefer to sleep it off first?" Hyunjoon asked politely. <br/>"You can barely keep your eyes open."</p>
<p>"I'm not really sure what went down if I'm being honest. One second Changmin is getting on my nerves and under my<br/>skin, and the next second, I was controlling him. Or so he said I was. After that, my body felt and still feels<br/>completely drained of any energy."</p>
<p>Hyunjoon <em>tssked</em> in annoyance. "He's not supposed to be doing that."</p>
<p>"Doing what?"</p>
<p>"Nothing to worry yourself with. For now, just rest here and we'll see how you feel when you wake up."</p>
<p>Hyunjoon held out his hand a single little yellow pill appeared. "Here, take this. It will restore your body while<br/>you sleep and keep you under for about a day."</p>
<p>"A whole day??"</p>
<p>"Yes. Don't worry, we do this all the time when people need to heal. Their bodies need to be in a complete REM cycle<br/>for it to work effectively."</p>
<p>Younghoon wasn't very convinced, but Hyunjoon has never given him a reason to not trust him. He placed the tiny pill<br/>on his tongue and swallowed. Then he laid down. The last thing his eyes saw before he drifted off was Hyunjoon's<br/>reassuring smile.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>"Enough, Changmin!" Haknyeon's voice boomed within the enclosed four walls, effectively cutting off anything further<br/>Changmin had to day. "We already told you that's not how we want things run."</p>
<p>"But it worked! He's been struggling with his training for weeks now. I helped him."</p>
<p>"Really? Because he's currently unconscious at the infirmary."</p>
<p>"He's unconscious because of what he was given not because of me." Changmin huffed.</p>
<p>"We had to restore is energy levels because of you and your lack of respect for our authority!"</p>
<p>"So it drains people's energy a little bit, but it still works. You guys are taking the longest route possible for<br/>them to unlock their full poten--"</p>
<p>"We are doing this the <em>safest</em> way possible. And that is the <em>ONLY</em> way it is to be done from now on. Do I make<br/>myself clear??"</p>
<p>A tense silence filled the room they were currently conversing in. Chan and Sangyeon were also there, but they didn't<br/>really speak. Haknyeon was speaking enough for the three of them. </p>
<p>"Changmin."</p>
<p>"Yes...I understand."</p>
<p>And with that Changmin swiveled around in his spot and made a beeline out of their meeting chambers. It wasn't often<br/>he got berate and into big trouble. And realistically, he knew he shouldn't have pushed Younghoon that far with his<br/>training. But he needed to know what the other was capable of.</p>
<p>He had felt Younghoon's magic the moment he laid eyes on him outside of the infirmary on the boy's first day. The<br/>steady stream of magic flowing out of the boy almost gave Changmin whiplash, but he managed to compose himself before<br/>Chanhee could catch a change in him.</p>
<p>Every time Changmin was near the older boy, he felt Younghoon's power in his own heart. He didn't know if Chanhee could<br/>feel it, too, considering all his flirtatious advances. Changmin knew Chanhee was too powerful for him to fall trap<br/>to the unintentional love powder Younghoon was giving off. SO he knew his flirtations were of Chanhee's own choice.<br/>Changmin wondered if Chanhee could feel Younghoon's power after all, and this was his way of getting close to him to<br/>find out.</p>
<p>But no one had said anything that indicated something else was going on with Younghoon. Besides the usual lovestruck <br/>idiots. But Changmin didn't feel lovestruck. He felt stronger. Immensely stronger. Stronger than when his and Chanhee's<br/>powers combined. He just didn't know why. But he was going to find out. Haknyeon and Chan be damned.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>After the incident with Changmin in the woods, Younghoon hadn't really seen the other boy besides in passing. The few<br/>times that he did see him in the mess hall or in between classes, the other boy paid him no mind. Younghoon wasn't<br/>really getting his hopes up and waiting for an apology. He knew that day would never come. But he did want some sort<br/>of explanation. Sangyeon nor Seungmin gave him an exact answer on what happened to him. And Hyunjoon just kept telling<br/>him not to worry himself with it.</p>
<p>He was really torn on whether or not he should go out of his way to talk to Changmin first. The boy clearly didn't<br/>like him, but Younghoon felt drawn to him. He was itching to get some answers, even if that meant getting hurt again.<br/>He even thought about asking Chanhee. But the other boy was finally giving him breathing room and flirting less these<br/>days. Younghoon didn't want to push that boundary again.</p>
<p>A few more days passed, all filled with disappointing progress on Younghoon's part, before he finally decided to just<br/>talk to Changmin. He doesn't think he could handle Changbin's pity eyes on him any longer. He had only ever done<br/>magic once in his life, and that was with Changmin around. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW, I have been gone a long time. I am very sorry to anyone I have disappointed. When I started this fic, I was nowhere near as busy as I am now. I still love tbz very much, and it pains me that I cannot even keep up with them as much as I used to. They gave me a lot, especially in 2020 during the pandemic. They were there for me when I truly needed them. </p>
<p>I am slowly getting back into writing again now that I have laptop. There are also other works I have in the making.<br/>Thank you for continued support. Hope the rest of this goes smoothly!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any questions or suggestions let me know (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>